


Steve Rogers's Neighborhood

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children's TV, Fluff, Gen, Kid Friendly, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: The prompt was "Steve Rogers, children's TV show host". It practically wrote itself.





	Steve Rogers's Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“That was great, you guys,” Steve says earnestly. “Very interesting, Tony. Thanks so much for joining us today.”

“I had good helpers,” Tony Stark declares. He’s the science expert for the show. Today, two of his protegees have been assisting him with a simple project that’s safe for home viewers to replicate. They all beam.

“And we’re going to commercial in three, two, one--and cut!” Pepper exclaims.

The crew members pause as the sponsor’s theme plays at a low volume. On the set of Steve Rogers’s _My Neighborhood_ , his guests exhale. 

Peter blots a spill of hydrogen peroxide. “It’s always fun doing science with Mr. Stark--even easy things like this.”

“Next time, let’s show them how to make a battery out of a lemon,” Shuri suggests. “That should be safe enough for the kiddies.” At fifteen, she’s the youngest one there--Peter’s a year older--but she isn’t at all self-conscious in front of the cameras--she has an almost regal self-assurance. 

“I’ll make a note of that for a future episode,” Pepper promises. 

This is only Shuri’s third appearance on _My Neighborhood_ , but the fan letters from girls who think she’s cool proves that she’s accomplishing what Pepper hoped for when she contacted the young winner of the city-wide science competition--she’s showing other young women that science is a field for everyone--not just boys.

“I’ll let you know after the next script meeting when the next segment will be,” Pepper assures the science contingent.

As they troop off the stage, she turns to Steve. “Are you ready for the next bit?” Although he’s a husky guy, Steve is plagued by allergies. He doesn’t make a big deal about it; most people would never guess that the friendly bearded giant with the sparkling blue eyes is less than perfectly robust because he’s proactive whenever they’re doing to do a segment with animals. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he assures her. “I took an antihistamine before we started rolling so it would have time to kick in and I’ve got a box of tissues stashed by my chair, just in case. I don’t want to wreck my make-up and wind up looking like a raccoon.”

“Okay, great.” She consults the watch around her neck. “Forty-five seconds, people!” 

Pepper moves backstage to make sure their next guest is ready. A crowd has gathered around him--a lighting tech, two camera operators, three make-up artists and a guy from craft services are clustered around the hapless guest. 

“Thirty seconds!” Pepper doesn’t often raise her voice; they scatter.

“Thanks,” says their guest with a smile. “Are you okay?” he asks the small creature he’s brought along. It chatters as if answering him.

Holy smoke, that’s so cute. Pepper smells a ratings bonanza. “Right this way,” she murmurs, leading them to the wings. “Wait here until you're announced….”

The control room is updating her earbud. “Okay, we’re live in three, two, one--”

“Hello, again!” Steve grins warmly at the camera. “I’m really excited to introduce our next guests. As much as I love my neighborhood, I also love getting acquainted with people and animals from other places. Today, we're going to meet a fellow who works for the Wildlife Conservation League, and he’s brought a friend of his. Let’s all welcome Bucky Barnes and his raccoon, Rocket!”

...


End file.
